Flight of the Avengers
by Silent's Screams
Summary: All of the Avengers assemble... Each and every superhero group comes together to defeat the villains that assemble up in the sky to meet in battle with all heroes... Turn away, or save the day? Who will win? Will you fight? ***SYOT CLOSED***
1. Author's Note and Forum

**Hey guys! Silent's Screams here, and I am opening an SYOT for the Avengers! Yeah, I know! On my profile, you will see the open spots for the Avengers. If you go onto my profile, you will see groups of Avengers called ****_by their number._**** So, if you want to be a superhero coming to save the world, sign these simple questions in a PM... Once you are done, subject the PM "Avengers SYOT" please. Now, include these things in your description of your Avenger. **

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Group (1,2,3,4,5, 6, 7):

Hero Name:

Super Power (be descriptive):

How they got their super power:

History/Backround:

Appearance*

Hair length:

Hair Color:

Hair style (curly/wavy/straight):

Eyes:

Supernatural Eyes (optional only if your hero changes them when using powers):

Skin tone:

Freckles?

Scars? Why/what/who/when/how/where?

Preferred hair style:

Face shape:

Personality*

Personality strengths:

Personality Weaknesses:

Personality Summary:

Life accomplishments:

Where they live (city/state/country):

Clothes*

Costume:

Casual style:

Fancy style:

Jewelry (optional):

Any token? What/why/how/when/where/who?

Hobby/talent (not training or whatever):

Accessories (wings, tails, etc):

Training style:

Friends (can be superhero or not):

Family (can be superheros or not):

Abilities (1-10)*

Strength:

Speed:

Intelligence:

Power Use:

Agility:

Lying:

Hearing:

Sight:

Smell:

Jumping:

Climbing:

Swimming:

Anything I missed:

**SUPER easy! Now, look on my profile to see the open spots! PM me only, remember! :)  
**

**Now! I have my list to show you an example of what I ant from YOU in a PM! This is optional to look at... So you don't have to if you don't want to at all or anything like that...  
**

Name: Izzy Romanoff

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Group (1,2,3,4,5, 6, 7): 1

Hero Name: Hawkwing

Super Power (be descriptive): Hawkwing's superpower is to be able to turn into a hawk. If you remember Hawkeye and Black Widow, you might remember them falling in love. Hawkwing took her powers from Hawkeye, able to shoot and strike a bull's eye easily, like her father. Hawkwing also had her mother's genes, being able to have complete stealth and silence when she walks, runs, or anything. Also, Hawkwing's ability to turn into a hawk is another power, because she was bitten by a radioactive wasp. Hawkwing has a sharp eye, great hearing, but horrible sense of smell.

How they got their super power: Hawkwing was born by Hawkeye (Clint Barton) and Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff). Also, as a child, she was bitten by a radioactive wasp. She got Hawkeye's hawk strength, and literally can turn into a hawk.

History/Backround: Izzy was sent to an undercover foster home, because Hawkwing was being hunted by the _Villain Treaty _who were brainwashing mutants and heroes. Izzy was the daughter of Clint (Hawkeye) and Natasha, so when they were captured, Nick Fury ordered her to be safe. Now, Izzy is waiting for the arrival of Nick Fury, so she can train. Hawkwing doesn't know her powers yet; therefore, knows her actions are a bit strange for a human.

Appearance*

Hair length: Close to waist

Hair Color: Dirty blonde/brunette (depends on what day it is)

Hair style (curly/wavy/straight): Wavy/straight

Eyes: Hazel

Supernatural Eyes (optional only if your hero changes them when using powers): Amber

Skin tone: Tan

Freckles? NOPE

Scars? Why/what/who/when/how/where? One on her eye, very faded. Got it from fighting with a bully. The bully flung a sharp knife at her eye, almost making her blind if she didn't dodge it a little bit more...

Preferred hair style: French braid(s) or down with a clip

Face shape:Regular human shape

Personality*

Personality strengths: Good liar, friendly, smart, reasonable

Personality Weaknesses: Short tempered, hot headed, proud, distrusting, doesn't listen

Personality Summary: Hawkwing is like a lawyer, people may say. Izzy usually will listen, but when it is boring or something she hates, she might speak up against it. Hawkwing believes in her thoughts, and will usually stand by it. Izzy is a reasonable person, and knows when it is best to say something or not. Hawkwing usually might be too proud when she is angry, but sometimes controls that power. Hawkwing might yell every so often, but is usually calm. For her age, Izzy is really smart and knows what she is doing.

Life accomplishments: To become a helper, someone smart. To be a scientists with strong beliefs

Where they live (city/state/country): Atlanta, Georgia

Clothes*

Costume: wallpaper/828188/ (gray cape... White archer shirt and accessories... A black mask she MIGHT wear somewhat)

Casual style: Tank top and jeans

Fancy style: Green or navy blue dresses (maybe some shift dresses)

Jewelry (optional): Maybe some earrings... Studs or rings on top of ears and studs on bottom part

Any token? What/why/how/when/where/who? On her right tall finger, Izzy wears a hawk ring. The hawk ring was given to her by her father, to Nick Fury, and sent in a letter to her. It represents her power, but she thinks it is only a token for "luck". Hawkwing's ring has four diamonds on each of the spread out wings, making it look more decorated then it would be.

Hobby/talent (not training or whatever): Writing, drawing, hunting

Accessories (wings, tails, etc): NONE

Training style: To train for survival then train for anything else she needs to know

Friends (can be superhero or not): Jay Righter- All Hawkwing's life, she had one friend that was always there to listen and be there for her. Jay is a fifteen year old boy with black hair that just scrapes against his eyes. He had silvery blue eyes that are known for their crystal like color. He is muscular and tall, just a literal foot above Izzy. All his life, Jay has been called "handsome" and been liked by tons of girls. Though most girls are pretty, Jay has never had feelings for them. Jay has always loved Hawkwing, giving her his all. Yet, Hawkwing doesn't know her feelings yet and doesn't have a clue about Jay's soft spot for her. Also, Jay has no superpowers and does not know of Hawkwing's just yet...

Amalda Ingot- Hawkwing met this girl when she was in first grade, but hated her until second grade. Amalda has black hair and dark skin, giving her different looks from Izzy. Also, Amalda has strange green eyes, sparkling strangely. Amalda was a spy, sent by Nick Fury to watch Hawkwing grow. Amalda has become great, best friends with Hawkwing, but feels that sometimes it isn't fully real. Amalda hates when she gets a call from Nick Fury, asking how Izzy is or anything. Amalda will even hang up on him, wishing it could be all over. Amalda is not a hero, but works with Nick Fury.

Family (can be superheros or not): FATHER- Clint Barton (Hawkeye)- You know who he is.

MOTHER- Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)- You know who she is.

FOSTER-MOTHER- Claire Gutsby- Forty-one year old Claire Gutsby, has worked with Hawkwing ever since Izzy was a baby. Claire has grown into Hawkwing, just like Amalda has through the years. Claire has pale ginger hair and gusty blue eyes. She works as a Care Person for Nick Fury, able to be a foster mother for her children and other mutants/heroes that come to her. Now, Mrs. Gutsby is working on Hawkwing and another kid.

FOSTER-FATHER- Rody Gutsby- Forty-three year old Rody works as a spy. Lying to Hawkwing for safety, he claims that he is a soldier for the U.S army. Izzy always believes him, saying that he is a true hero. Rody hates lying to her; however, it is the only way to save Hawkwing as her mutant self. Rody wishes he could join the army, but Nick Fury doesn't want him to go anywhere. Because of this, Rody has silver hairs growing through his black hair. He had pale blue eyes and dark skin color. He is nice, but is usually a coward when it comes to the truth.

FOSTER-SISTER- Betsie Gutsby- Daughter of Rody and Claire, Betsie is no good example to the kids that bully Izzy. Because of her arrogance and rude behavior, Betsie is rude and nasty to Izzy. You might find her pushing Hawkwing or insulting her. Betsie just groups kids together, influencing them to hurt Hawkwing. Betsie is a careless strawberry blonde girl with gusty blue eyes. Betsie threatens to kill Izzy sometimes, but doesn't because of her mother.

Abilities (1-10)*

Strength: 8

Speed: 9

Intelligence: 10

Power Use: 7

Agility: 7

Lying: 9

Hearing: 10

Sight: 7

Smell: 4

Jumping: 5

Climbing: 8

Swimming: 5

Anything I missed: NOPE :)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

A man with a purple and magenta costume came out into the open. A bright light clicked on, making him narrow his eyes. Since it was bright, he dipped his head and closed his eyes. Hearing footsteps, the man looked up to see a scientist with a lab coat enter the lit area. He had spectacles that clung to the end of his nose, and he had dressy shoes on his feet. His hair was pulled back and was black, with a streak of gray. The scientist flipped through the newspaper, still keeping a close eye on the chained man in tights. Finally, the scientist pointed his finger on the picture with the man in chains on it. The man in chains, on the picture, wore the same costume and a bow was grasped in his hands. Beside him, other heroes were there. It was titled _AVENGERS CLAIM "HAWKEYE'. _

"Tell me," the scientist clicked his foot on the ground, "are you _really _an "Avenger", Clint. Do you really believe they shall 'save the world', Mr. Barton? I tell you now, they are wrong. That girl," he pointed to the red-headed girl. She wore a jumpsuit and was very beautiful, "is not REAL. She is a fake, waiting to strike you in the heart to fall for this man. That baby you had, was just the beginning of your fate!"

"The baby I had is a baby," Hawkeye looked down. "I am pretty sure she will be great at archery, but won't be the best at it. She'll be a normal girl, and won't oppose the rules. I swear, just leave her alone." Cautiously, Hawkeye slowly looked up, "Also, the Avengers are not fake. That girl is not fake. She is my love, and I will always love her! She gave birth to my daughter, bringing her to a life! Don't kill us. You will only bring much more trouble then you are already in. It is wrong that you are keeping the Avengers here, Dr. Evans. Just. Plain. Wrong."

"We are only trying to keep the world safe," Dr. Evans flicked his finger at the light. Another man, with three eyes came over. He smirked, then his smirk came into a nasty, yellow grin. Dr. Evans walked to his side and smiled, exposing his white teeth to Hawkeye. "We want a different society. We are bringing you and the Avengers down, taking every single mutant and hero away. Once we do, we will brainwash that hero. For example," he pulled out Tony Stark. The man was knocked out. Dr. Evans laughed, "watch as he is brainwashed from his normal life, given another."

"No! Tony!" Hawkeye squirmed around, but it was no use. Tony was to be in grave trouble, probably to be sent on the side of the street. And his wife... Pepper. What is Pepper was being tortured or left alone in a jail cell? Tony looked at Hawkeye then bowed his head again. Mr. Stark's mouth was taped up, so there would be no use for trying to scream or speak to Hawkeye. It was over for Tony.

Walking to a lever, Dr. Evans looked at the other man with three eyes. "By the way, Hawkeye. Welcome to the _Villain's Treaty._ Where all mutants and heroes are set to their end and a new world." He gave a laugh and said to the man with three eyes, "See that button? Click it. It will give extra torture and warp Tony right to where he is destined to be. Got that, Gordan?" Gordan smirked then pushed the button. Tony began to shudder, and Hawkeye could see the jawline of Mr. Stark snap together. Obviously, Tony was clenching his teeth. "Now for the brainwashing," Dr. Evans smiled. "Have fun, Tony. Or should I say, Hunter Shivelary?" Then, he broke into laughing as Tony screamed._  
_


	3. Chapter One

**Hawkwing's POV **

Once I was out through the screen door, the first thing I saw was Betsie and her "gang" gathered around my foster-parents' driveway. I backed up, itching my spine and twitching my eyes. Betsie, my foster sister, walked up to me. She narrowed her eyes then smirked at my face. Behind her, Betsie's gang began to come up to the door to assist her. Betsie's strawberry blonde short hair fell in her face where her ugly, gusty blue eyes lay. The eyes stared at me, waiting, as if they were about to pounce on me. Betsie gestured her finger to her gang, expressing to them that they must come nearer to me. Betsie lay that finger on my nose, whispering softly, yet evilly, in my pale face, "How are you, ugly? Been anywhere? I see that black-eye Andrea gave you is disappearing. How 'bout we bring it back. Andrea!" A dark colored girl came up to Betsie. "Give her another black-eye. Oh and _please._"

Andrea cracked her knuckles, ready to punch my face. I readied myself for the pain, squeezing my eyes shut. Then, I remembered what my friend Amalda to me. She said to always fight back because I had that "power" to do so. Just before Andrea punched me, I ducked down and wrangled her two legs together. Andrea squealed in surprise then tried to kick, only to fall over. Next, Andrea spat in my face, grabbing my dirty blonde hair. She hissed in my face, "YOU DIRTY PIECE OF CRAP! STOP PISSING ME OFF, BUTTHOLE!" Kicking me, she looked at Betsie for support.

Next, I heard someone yell at the girls. It was a manly voice, but still young. Searching the crowd, I heard girls whispering that some "hot guy" was telling them what to do. Then, I looked over to see, finally able to see my savior. It was my friend Jay, his black hair almost touching his silvery, crystal, blue eyes. His tall body, covered in muscles, shown over the girls. Some squealed in excitement, though some looked disappointed that they upset him. Andrea let me down then left, along with Betsie.

"Are you alright, Izzy? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jay grabbed my hand, his warm palm touching mine, pulling me up. He looked to the side, then laughed, "Those girls cannot take a hint. Did you see Andrea when you attacked her? I have never seen her look so girly! Andrea is always the tomboy puncher in the group, but has never been attacked like that!" Continuing his joy, Jay laughed. Part of it was nervous; therefore, his laugh almost made me smile. Therefore, I wanted to show no sign of happiness to what had happened.

Seconds later, I found myself walking with Jay down the street. We talked about Betsie and her "gang" about the whole time, explaining the expressions of them when I attacked Andrea. Jay said it was one of the most funniest things he's ever seen and I said it was one of the most daring. As we walked, Jay dared me to jog the whole mile back to his house. I took that dare, easily moving swiftly as I ran. Jay began to join in because he was falling behind; therefore, Jay joined in when we already made it a half mile through.

Once we got to his house, Jay's mother opened the door. Her face lit up with fire when she saw his sweaty face from running. "JAY ROBERT RIGHTER! OH MY GOSH YOU ARE A MESS! GET YOUR FACE IN HERE BEFORE I MOVE IT IN HERE FOR YOU!" When she saw me, I awkwardly waved. Mrs. Righter smiled and grinned, kindly waving at me. She then looked at Jay angrily, saying, "Jay I swear! Don't get that girl sweaty! Oh, and hello Miss Izzy. How are you today?"

"Fine," I tried to grin.

"Good," Mrs. Righter clopped over to Jay. "Just a second, hon. JAY! I AM TELLING YOU NOW, IF YOU DON'T CLEAN YOUR ACT, ROOM, AND BODY RIGHT NOW, I WILL SHOOT YOU!" I could tell it sounded serious, but Mrs. Righter only had two children, and would not let go of one. She loved Jay, more than anything.

"Sorry," Jay shrugged. "Geez! See ya, Izzy. As you can see, I will be dead in a few seconds if I don't get going." Laughing, he smiled at me. Slightly, I could see him blushing while he talked. Then, I saw him being scolded as he walked with his mom to the front door of their house. The mom and Jay waved at me, bright smiles on their faces. Next, they turned and began to start their fighting, frowning and arguing over and over about being dirty or unclean. The door finally shut, and I was alone. Alone again.

Once I got home, I found myself looking at a silver, shiny car. It was a fancy muscle car, which is something I have never seen before. By it, I saw an dark colored man with an eye patch on. He smirked at me, then went back to frowning. Quickly, he grabbed me then said, "We have to go. Now." I knew it was best not to listen. So, I punched him in the stomach and turned to the house.

When I did that, the man grabbed me on the arm and said, "We have to go. You have to listen to me if you want to live."

"Why?" I tried to challenge him. After I asked that, a giant drill-like thing came from the street. Slithering like a snake, it came out, moving its metal blades, and I saw a man with three eyes on top of it. He laughed at me, moving lever, which brought the snake-like drill closer to the silver car, the man, and me. I wanted to scream, but tried to show no expression.

"Because of that!" the man grabbed me, pulling me into the car. I put in no effort because of shock. The whole ride wherever we were going, I sat still. So still I came into a black world. My insides felt gross, giving me a dizzy mixture in my head. Everything was blank. Even the sudden jolts of the car.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here is my first chapter! I hope all you PEOPLE love my book so far! I've tried so many ideas, and am afraid of what you can think. So, if you wish, go ahead and SIGN UP for my form! Think about it, you can become an AVENGER! So, go ahead and write yourself up. Check my profile for open spots! See you soon, world's mightiest heroes! :)**

**-Silent's Screams**


	4. Chapter Two

**Group One: The Memorial Avengers**

* * *

**June Foster's POV  
**

Slowly, I sat up from where I slept. I was still in captivity, caught by a man who kidnapped me recently. I sighed, hoping for the face of glory and help, yet there was none to look for. When I got up, I began to search around my captivity. I heard someone knock on the cell door, and I answered. It was my "master" Lunicus. He evilly grinned at me and slipped a piece of bread, soup, broccoli, and a glass of water in my cell. I sarcastically smiled back and took the food. When I sat on the damp floor, Lunicus whispered from his area, "How's the bread? I think it is stale, but it's all I got."

"It's fine," to me, it really actually did taste fine.

"Goody!" Lunicus clapped his hands and whispered through the peep hole, "Well, I assume you are ready for testing then? Hmmmm?" This man sounded mad. Not the angry kind, but the crazy, lunatic kind. That is probably why his parents named him the ugly name, 'Lunicus'. He grinned, his yellow teeth exposed to me. I wanted to gag, but that might be my end.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and got up slowly. "Let's go." We left, leaving my poor, alone food back in the cell. _I'll save it for later,_ I thought to myself as we walked through the metal halls. I asked Lunicus, "What are we doing today?"

"Seeing how many copies you can make," he now was serious.

"Okay."

"Also, seeing how well you can fight them."

"Fight?"

Eyes glowing, Lunicus smirked, "Of course." I could see fire in his eyes now. I was afraid.

"Why would I fight myself?" I worriedly asked. "What if they hurt me- what if I die? Lunicus!"

Laughing, Lunicus put me in the testing chamber. Going to the control room, Lunicus switched on the lights and spoke through the microphone, "Testing... 1... 2... 3. Alright, turn on the recording, Tyrone." Lunicus pointed to his "pet" machine. It switched on a camera and I looked into it and waved. Lunicus spoke again, "This is Testing: No. 56... Today, we are testing how many copies are made. Testing, make copies Subject: 4534. Go on, right ahead." Listening, I began to make my copies. Lunicus began to count them, "1. 2. 3. 4. 5..."

After a few minutes, I began to feel tired. At seventy copies of myself, I felt so worn out, I couldn't do anymore. I looked at Lunicus and gave him a thumbs up. He did it right back to me then spoke, "Testing: No. 56 is complete. Conclusion: 70 copies. Testing: No. 57... Now we are testing how long and how good she can fight them all. Testing, fight Subject: 4534. Go on, right ahead."

Once I signaled my copies to fight me, they came towards me. I wanted to scream; then, I remembered they are me and I could easily hold them off. One copy, my fifty-first copy, came at my legs and I punched it before it could go there. I pounced on it, kicking away any other copies that attacked me like zombies. After a few moments, I was almost being stretched to death by my copies. Since my master could read my thoughts, I couldn't tell them to stop or he would punish me. So, I had stopped and screamed. Lunicus ordered, "Tell 'em to stop."

"STOP!" I screamed.

Once Lunicus tried to speak, I heard a giant thud and the roof was dented then broken. My copies faded into me as I saw a giant metallic human-monster come down onto us. I screeched as a blade hit my leg, giving me a giant cut on the leg. I wailed and tried to escape, staring at where Lunicus lay still on his circling chair. The beast has a man, and the man opened his glass window and spoke, "Welcome, darlin'. Had a nice day, testing?"

"GET BACK!" a dark colored man jumped on me. He grabbed me, pulling me to the beast. I screeched, whacking his back. He told me, "I am saving your life! Just trust me or I'll shoot you for real!" Listening, I let him jump over to the beast. He dodged some fist blows and went to a silver car where he threw me into the back. I began to fall asleep, feeling like this all had to be over soon. I heard the man say to me just as I closed my dropping eyelids down to the bottom lip, "Sleep tight, June Foster."

* * *

**Ricky West's POV  
**

When I made it back home, my sweat dripped from my blank forehead. I was still panting, tired of running from the cops and setting fires to their cars. Once I was home, I noticed my mother was cutting her veggies in a rhythmic pattern. She spotted me, then her eyes got wide. She must have noticed the burns and cuts I had on me. She stared at me, her mouth dropping to her chest-line. Mother rushed from her food and clasped her small hands on my face, "What the he-! Ricky what have you been doing!?"

"Mom," I moved away, "I'm fine." Loudly, I slammed my bag on the dining table. Searching through it, I made sure the money and candy bars were still in the bag. I sighed with relief when I felt the texture of each of them. Mother looked at me and gasped at the sight.

"Where have you been?" Mother came to my bag. "What's this?!" she pulled out a _Snickers _bar.

"Snickers," I grabbed it and opened the candy. Staring at her, I took a big bite of it.

"And this?!" she shoved the money in my face.

"Money I found on the sidewalk, while I was jogging. Just leave it. Finder keepers, right, mom?" When I was younger, she told me that when she found something snoopy in my bag. Now, I remind her of it. Mother just sighs angrily, ignoring the fact I just shoved old memories in her face like a rude, messed up kid that I was back then.

"SON!" my father burst through the door, his face cherry red with anger. "STOP PISSING THE DANG POLICE OFF! I WILL ALLOW THEM TO SHOOT YOU IF I HAVE TO BAIL YOU OUT ONE MORE FU-!"

"Roger! Don't use that horrid language on your son!" Mother put her finger on his lips. "He might know a lot more, but I want him to be in a clean home."

"He doesn't act like he's in a clean home," Father looked at me in the eyes. I could tell the fury in them was dying down; however, my father wouldn't give that easily. He never really does. Once we were done staring at one another, Father tightened his tie and straightened out his ragged business suit. When he was the food my Mother was making, he brought us all off the subject, "Ah! Pork roast! The best in the neighborhood! I mean, Donna, you are one great cook. I don't understand why you aren't a master chef."

"Oh stop it, Roger," she playfully tapped his nose.

"Oh God," I murmured, picking up my pack and I went to my room.

Closing the door, I saw my room. I jumped on my bed, back facing the sheets and covers. For a few seconds, I laid there. Balling up my fists, I felt the smoke and steam come from them. My hands were scarred from throwing fire balls at police, and were sore. I sighed, trying to cool them off; however, my breath only got it to feel even hotter and more burnt. Wincing, I moved my fists to the back of me. Always, people told me I felt warm. Some teachers sent me home with a 102 degree temperature. Yet, I was only just angry at the moment.

Seconds after I sat there, giant thuds interrupted my quiet. My glass of water began to shake within each thud. In the distance, I heard a strange "roar" come from the outside. My mother and father screamed, and I could hear their footsteps pad into the room. Once a giant crash came, the lights went out right away. Quietly, I ignited my finger light, which was a candle on my finger. Since I had no windows, I could see nothing through the darkness. So, my superpower was the only way to make light. I walked around the room, my candle finger still lit dimly. I smelled the air, shaking everywhere. Then, I heard a light thud, to be followed by another one. Each got louder and louder. Finally, it stopped when I felt it right outside my door.

A croak sounded from my door, creaking as if the door was opening. After that, the whole roof by the door came down. A metal dinosaur-like beast with huge blades was waiting for me. It roared then snatched its giant teeth near my face. I screeched, bringing fire to my fists and throwing it at the monster. Once it hit the eye, a man with three eyes appeared and screamed over the annoying noise, "HAHA! YOU THINK FIRE WILL STOP THIS?! HAHAHAHAHA!"

As soon as the jaws snatched at my face, a dark colored man grabbed me by the waist and led me to the front entrance to wear the metal dinosaur waited for me. With stealth, the man and I slid under the legs and got behind it. The man said to me, "Hold still. I promise you, your family and you will be fine. Just follow and listen to me." Without any other words to reply with, I nodded my head over the bumps and thuds I felt as we ran across the house. Before the door closed us in, the man dived under and saved our lives. He got into a silver car and tossed me into the back. Suddenly, I felt sleepy. So sleepy I could easily fall asleep with scratches and cuts. So, I did. Ignoring everything that was happening.

* * *

**Hartlyn Moore's POV **

When I woke up, my mother was stroking my hair gently. Her face looked flushed and her eyes were dull. Usually, in the morning, she always looked like this. As she stroked my face, I got up and yawned. Partly, I felt a smile coming from my lips and my "puppy dog" brown eyes light up. Slowly, I got up from my bed and went to my closet, my mother still on my bed. I grabbed something from the closet, looked to my mother, and she nodded her head. I grinned back at her, looking at the outfit again. "Gotta get dressed," I told her, and she left.

As fast as I could, I got dressed into something that looked like my normal wear. In the bathroom, I put my white blonde hair into two ponytails. Once I was finished, I went to the living room. My dad was sitting drinking his coffee; while my mother gave him the newspaper. When my father saw me, he cheerfully greeted me into the room. He said, "Welcome, Hartlyn! You slept in. Luckily it was a Saturday... You would've missed school!" Laughing, Father drank his bitter coffee.

Staring, I just looked at him awkwardly.

Mother, who sat in her own chair, began to slip the coffee into her mouth, "He's right, you know. It's nine o' clock and you usually get up around eight." She sniffed the hot smell, then went on, "Have you heard about the giant crash on a street in Georgia? I cannot believe what happened!"

"Crash? You mean, like a really bad car crash?" I wondered.

"No," Mother's eyes widened.

"Here it is!" Father chirped behind his paper. "Aha! I knew the Giants would win!"

"Hon, can you tell us the story with the crash?" Mother peered over the paper, attempting to see him.

"Oh yeah," Father put down the paper, still reading it from his lap. "Now, lemme see if I can- oh! There it is!" He coughed, clearing his throat and said out loud to the rest of us, "_A giant crash with an automatic, armed, metal snake-like beast appeared in Atlanta, Georgia in a neighborhood. Now, a girl is missing from her foster-home, most likely to be dead. The giant crash was not the end, because a nearby folk heard the man say, "**There are more of you! And I will get every mutant or hero I see! For this is Villain's Treaty!**". All of the world must be cautious for any further attacks._"

"Does that include me?" my eyes went wide. "I'm a mutant!"

"Hon, that doesn't-" my mother tried to say until a big bang came from out front. Outside, I saw a metal beast. It was like a tiger and it was coming straight towards our house. I ducked, managing to avoid the metal blade thrown straight through the window. I yelled to my parents, gesturing them to hide. Listening, they left the room. Now, it was just me.

Seconds later, a dark colored man grabbed me. He brought me to my backyard, where a silver car waited for me. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he just told me, "Be still. I am trying to help you, kid."

It was my only hope. When I got in the car, I suddenly became tired and slept.


	5. Chapter Three

**Group Two: Soaring Avengers**

* * *

**Cyrus Wright's POV **

Walking down the empty streets on the side of town, I talked quietly to my friend Ron. He told me about his girlfriend, practically bragging about her and how lucky he got with her. Ron, my dark haired, fair skinned friend, always bragged about his life. He bragged about his fancy penthouse he lived in; when I lived in an apartment by a dirty, crappy train. Also, Ron bragged how he was a spoiled, only child; while I had four younger, bratty sisters. Listening with patience, I always murmured to myself that I must keep calm. Luckily, if I was nice, Ron would let me come over to his food-filled home.

Ron bragged, "Emily is super hot! All the guys are begging her to break up with me, but she says no! I love her. Her blonde hair reminds me of the sand, because it is so white blonde like. Dang it! I forgot to give her the box of chocolates! Wanna come back with me to get them? Nah, I think it is okay. My mother probably ate them already. She's so fat! Also, my dad is too."

"At least you have a dad," I mumbled, kicking the dirt. I accidentally reminded myself of the glory days before New York. The glory days was when we lived in Jamaica and I had my father with me. Yet, those days should have been the ugly days. But now, I know they are, even though I pray they weren't. I hate remembering that our father actually cared for us. I always hated to remember the dark man getting us ice cream. Why him? Or should I ask, why did he have to leave my family for another woman? Was it because we were a poor family, aliens to the United States? Was it because our loss of money, education, jobs, and hope? Was it because we moved or he became tired of us? I wish I knew.

Ron laughed, "A father is the worst thing you could have!"

_Spoiled,_ I wanted to scream it in his ugly face. Or at least that was what I saw. Why was I his friend?

When we turned the corner to a busy street, I felt the darkness of my shadow control go away. I hated the light because it got rid of my shadow powers. I hated how it did that, because I felt powerless and empty. With the darkness, I was wonderful. I felt like I could even fly high and take over the world. When I reached the penthouse where Ron lived in, Ron asked me, "Why are ya so down all the time, Cyrus? You should lighten up! Oh, and there's a party at my house by twelve o' clock if you wanna come. The ladies will be here."

"I'm alright," I tried to smile, my dark colored skin showing. From the glistening by the lights, I could tell I was sweating. This is why I hated the light so much! I sweat like a pig and have no dang power!

"Whatever!" Ron shrugged then went in.

Without another word, I walked into the crowds full of business suits and dresses. Fancy, religious, casual, and business outfits filled the air. The taxi and car pollution stung my nose as I crossed the oil-drenched road. When I crossed the street, I sighed in relief and went towards the trains. For some reason, I've heard the New Yorkers call this the "country-side", yet, it was full of the same pollution you find in the heart of New York. I yawned, walking into the apartment door and unlocking it. The key clattered in my sweaty palms, and I rolled my eyes as the lock would not pick. Because of this, I had to knock on the door and wait for one of my sisters or my mother to answer the door.

Once I heard the door move, I saw my youngest sister, Tianna, open the door for me. Her braided, black hair was in a ponytail and she wore an apron on her creamy white dress. The apron had cookie designs on it and five stars at the top. Near the chest, it wrote her name, TIANNA, in cursive. She smiled then said, "Mama's makin' some gumbo with me. Wanna try some?"

"Sure," I shrugged and went inside. Once I was in, I watched my mother stir the pot full of soup quickly. When I saw her, I said, "Hey mama."

"Hey, Cyrus," she smiled sweetly, her face covered in sweat. It was natural for the Wright family to sweat.

"Cyrus! Guess what?" Tianna came to my feet and pulled at my ragged, dirty jeans desperately. Then, before I could answer, Tianna blurted out, "MAMA SAID WE CAN GO TO THE ZOO! I saved up enough money!" Out of her pocket, Tianna grabbed out a ton of dollars. She whispered, "It gonna be just you and me." (she has bad grammar by the way, I know it was badly written {Silent's}). Tianna came up to her mother, gave her a kiss, then came over to the dirty living room with her other sisters.

As I watched the boxed television with my sisters, I heard the train beginning to pass by. Seconds later, I thought I heard a car crash. Though, I saw this giant robot come to the door and smash it open. I turned off all the lights and used my shadows to hide my family. Hearing their muffled screams, I whispered, "You guys have to be quiet. Just trust me."

"Alright," I heard my mama say, partly sobbing in fear.

Quickly, I raced up, my night vision bringing me a benefit. Once I came to the robot, a three-eyed man opened his glass window and said, "Hello, kid. I am looking for you so I can erase your-"

"Get back!" a dark colored man with an eye patch attacked me. He whispered, "Listen, you need to follow me. Your family will be safe, and so will you."

"You promise?" I yelled.

"Of course! Get in the car!" he pushed me into a silver car. Once I was in, I felt very sleepy. So, I used this time to finally sleep. It was the most sleep I have gotten in years.

* * *

**Tonya Hurst's POV  
**

As I and the girls began to start cheerleading, I saw the normal, everyday brat, Amelia Timbone, roll her eyes as I jumped at the top of the pyramid. When I began to shout out the cheer, I made sure I was being extra loud for _her _case. When she covered her ears, the coach of the squad shouted in her ears, "Stop flinching! You'll never survive cheerleading if you cannot take a single cheer! Geez, Amy! I want to see better from you!" Since Coach Falcon thought I was awesome, I was always being defended by her. Obviously, I was her favorite.

When I smirked at Amelia, the brat twitched her face and turned the other way, facing the exit. I jumped from the pyramid, down to the squeaky floor. My feline-like qualities made it easy to land, lightly touching the gym floor. The girls went to coach, talking about some boys. I just watched them and went to get my water bottle. I drank the water, feeling the liquid sensations drizzle through my mouth, then into my throat.

Once I was done, our coach dismissed us and I went to find my friend, Sheryl. Soon, I found her in the hall and we walked home together. Since she lived in the same neighborhood, she just walked down to her house and waved a slight goodbye. I went inside my mansion, looking for my mother. When I found her, I saw that she was licking her spoon full of chocolate pudding and hot fudge. On the counter, my mother also had some strawberries in waiting for my arrival. They juicily sat on their plate, waiting to be eaten.

I smiled at my mother and gave her a kind hug. She stopped licking the spoon and said, "Would you like a strawberry? I prefer you save them, but it is your choice, Tonya."

"I am fine, if I can have more later," I smiled, letting go. "Thanks for making them, by the way."

"Alright, Tonya."

After talking, I went into my giant, master-sized bedroom. I jumped on my bed, feeling the soft covers fall on top of me. I wrestled with myself, attempting to get up. Though, I was SUPER tired of almost everything! When I finally got up, I went to my bathroom and turned on the shower. Quickly, I grabbed some casual clothes, put them by the bathroom door, took my clothes off, then got into the hot shower.

Pattering sounds came onto my back as the shower let go of its water. I felt the steam rise up into my face, making me feel hot and sweaty. The luxurious feeling of the shower and cleanse of my body filled my senses with satisfaction. After thinking, I began to soak up my soapy body and turned off the shower. Slowly, I walked out, feeling the air rush onto my drenched skin. I dried myself off with the white towel, moving onto the next area. I put on some clothes, feeling much warmer than I had when I got out. I blow dried my hair, letting it fall up and down in its nice bob-cut. My white blonde hair turned to its natural color, since I dried it from it being wet just recently. I looked into the mirror, seeking my green, almond shaped eyes. I smiled, feeling clean again; other than my sweaty body from before.

When I came out, my mother and father were at the dinner table eating their steak. Quickly, I came down to sit with them, elegantly, but quickly, cutting the pieces of meat apart. My father looked at me and said, "Have a date tonight? Why in such a hurry?"

"I'm not," I smiled playfully. "I just and feeling fast today."

"Fast, eh?" Father raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Yes, Dad," I grinned now, exposing my unusually pointed teeth. Once it got quiet, I began thinking about my feline qualities. Wondering how my Father did it, I asked him, "Dad... Dad why did I get cursed with this power? I like my athletic, intelligent, and cat abilities; therefore, a lot of kids in school wonder why I have it. I just do not get how it all worked."

"An accident," my Father stared blankly in front of him. He looked away, deeply depressed and ashamed on what he did to me. He looked over and started anther subject, "So how was you ladies' day?"

As we talked, I heard a giant _boom _and a huge _bang_ somewhere near our home. My father looked at his watch and murmured, "They're here." Then, my Father grabbed my mother and me, pulling us down to the bottom of the table. At the moment, I was quite angry and irritated with him. Next, I wanted to beg in gratitude because the glass windows broke. At first, I thought it was a tornado, but then, I figured it was bullets and tiny bombs. I got up, feeling the ability and urge to do something. Then, I heard a rough, deep voice call, "GET DOWN, TONYA!" It was a dark man, with an eye patch, who knocked me over onto the tile.

He grabbed my waist, carrying me out of the mansion-like mansions. Running, he told me, "Keep calm. I am here to save you and make sure your family is safe, young Tonya."

Without answering, I nodded my head as much as I could. I looked up in the air where the plane that shot us flew. It was a metal plane and a three-eyed man was now shooting machine guns. A fire started, beginning to burn the home that I used to know. Before I could say goodbye, I foolishly allowed this man to take me and force me to watch my family burn. I was thrown into a car, and felt the sudden force to sleep. I did easily, forgetting my problems I had in life.

* * *

**Mikaela Kodi's POV **

As I waited for the daily newspaper, a lady with her hair tied into a blonde, tight bun came to me. I stood up, my knuckles almost popping out of my skin. I smiled at her sorely, my quiet side peering over like a sun rising over an open field. She awkwardly smiled back then gave me the news. Before I left, I gave her the money for giving me it and she looked at my chocolate brown hair that reached my shoulders. Soon after looking at me, the lady, who gave me the paper, asked me with her sweet tone, "Are you Warp?"

"Yeah," I smirked, not looking up. "I have been trying to get the news to find S.H.I.E.L.D... I can't really find them. I believe something bad is happening and I want to stop it before it happens." I looked up at her face and said, "Do you know any clues?"

"I believe there is a lot happening in the United States," she told me. Her eyes directed me to an article that stated _Six in America Found Missing. Strange attacks from disappearing mutants_. The lady held out a hand, which was covered in a fancy, white glove because of the Canadian cold. She told me, her voice much stronger sounding, "I'm Rita Banks. If you need anymore news for your case, I am here."_  
_

"Thank you, Mrs. Banks," I shook her hand and smiled. "I appreciate your initiative for me saving the world. Gotta go." And I warped to the house I lived in.

Entering the house that outskirts the city, I found myself alone. Unlike my life as a child, I was cooking my own food. I walked into the kitchen, waving down the smokey oven that was in front of me. I coughed, feeling the dark gray mist enter through my throat to my lungs. When I got to the towel drawer, I opened it and got one red and white towel from it. I waved down the smoke, making it drift off into the direction of the chimney I had to keep myself warm. I muttered curses, wishing I could be with my mother and father as I did before. They treated me well, unlike this dreadful home that skirted the outside of the city I entered every so often in my time.

As soon as I was done, I sat with some rice and beans in my lap. I stared at the waving chimney, watching its kind movements go back and forth. Above it, I still had my Christmas stockings held up from a few months ago. Also, red, green, and white candle lights brightened the room. By the candles, picture frames sat next to the candles like good friend. On the pictures, my good friends were on there. Phil Coulson, my good friend from the S.H.I.E.L.D team that died about a year ago by the horrible Loki. I felt a sob approaching when I looked at the smiling picture of pure happiness. Another picture was with Captain America and I, who sat with each other at a dinner table. Black Widow was there, who I was obviously completely jealous of. All my life in the S.H.I.E.L.D team, I have had a crush on Captain America, who was the only man that treated me like a real person.

Now, I could not find this team. I knew Phil was dead, but what about my love? Where was Captain America? Where was Black Widow, who I hated until my lone life without them? Thor? Iron Man? Where were they all?

As I ate, I heard a boom. This was not ordinary, but a threat. I got up, warping to the window to see outside. I looked out the dusky window and saw a giant, monkey-like machine. It looked at my house, studied it, then shot its guns. I warped to the back, preventing myself from getting struck in the heart by a ton of flying shards of glass. I grinned nervously, feeling awkward with myself as the house was beginning to blow down. I warped myself into a good spot to see, where I could not be seen. I looked at the machine as it wandered through the house with its master. The master had three eyes and a black cowboy hat on. His mouth was covered by a red napkin-like thingy. I saw his black eyebrows go down as he curiously pulled through my stuff. Without thinking, I jumped on top of him and warped another way to confuse him.

He screamed in irritation, but I heard a man wrestle himself through the chairs. I looked behind me, the dark man with an eye patch that I remember. It was a man who looked like he was concerned for me. He said, "Come."

Though I remember him but don't exactly know his name, I followed him through the house, warping in front of him to his silver car. I jumped into the back, knowing its effects. I let myself fall asleep, liking the fact I wouldn't remember much.

* * *

**Rieko Heyardahl's POV **

As I finished my drawing, I smiled at the pencil's wonderful shade of gray. I got up, peering down to see my masterpiece of a raven. I nodded my head, signalling to myself that it was good. My black wings fluttered in excitement as I looked down on it. My mocca-colored fingers twisted my raven-black hair into nervous knots. I looked at my purple, red, and gray streaks of highlights through my fingers and smiled out them. Through the mirror, I stared at my glowing, amber eyes that were tight and almost held together.

I looked back at the drawing, to the raven's fluttering black wings. Then, my eyes darted into the mirror again. I looked at my black wings that stretched out across the room. They were about a few inches bigger than the stretch of my arms, maybe a foot? I never knew, nor did I ever care. I just loved to fly, go with the flow, and make sure my family was safe.

My powers were known to be very rare. I always had the ability of a super sonic scream, reaching almost two miles. Also, I was able to heal myself or anyone I had wanted to. I have great endurance, sight, and hearing abilities. My strength is okay, because I can still fight really well. Included with the fashionable wings, I have, obviously, the quality of flight. How I got these powers is a very complicated story... My mother was a scientist, working hard to find an ability to have angel-like powers. One day, she found a way to do it; therefore, she had me in her stomach (ahem... she was pregnant). I was effected by this, giving me wings, and all the angel-like abilities and qualities. So, now look where I was.

When I was done fixing up the mistakes, I went over to the door once I heard the knocking sounds of knuckles on them. I opened the door, seeing my father and his girlfriend in front of me. He said to me, "Time to go to bed, Rieko."

"Alright, dad," I tried to smile. I always hated his girlfriend, no matter how nice she tried to act to me. I waved to them, but before I could close the door, his girlfriend, Belline, stopped me.

"Goodnight, lovely," she said.

"Night." Quickly, I slammed the door and rushed to my bed. I really didn't like her for some reason. I always thought it was because I missed my own mother who died from cancer after I was born. At first, I thought it was the personality of sweet Belline, and that she treated me too well. Yet, it was the bitterness and anger inside me that swelled like a bug bite.

I went to bed, trying to close my eyes and sleep. The coldness of Alaska reached through my dull window, peeking through my thin covers. I shivered, feeling the icy sensation reach my bones and feathers. I felt even more, as if someone were opening the window. I looked up, sitting in my spot. Someone _was _opening my window right now. I got up, approaching the thing that slithered slyly through my window sill. When my eyes adjusted, I saw a man with a metal costume (like Iron Man) come through. He had three eyes and whispered, "Night, Rieko." Then, he held up his gun and pointed it at me.

I shrieked, only to have my mouth covered up by a dark colored man. He muttered in my ear, "I am here to save you. Keep still and quiet." Then, he shoved me through the bullets, pulling me through the window. Then, I went into the man's car as told. Then, I felt sleepy and fell into dreams' clouds.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Silent's Screams here! Hopes you liked the book, and stop by to leave a review of HONESTY! If you want, say your favorite character so far on that REVIEW! Hope you liked it! :)**

**-Silent**


	6. Chapter Four

**Sarah Burns's POV **

I walked across the backyard, searching the stormy fields for the electricity control. Finally, I reached the left side of the house where the satellite was. I moved my long dirty blonde hair in its clip out of my face. I bent down, reaching the box and pulling the door open. Once it was open, I searched for the blue and yellow cord that helped it go on. I peered closer inside, reaching my hand inside the box. Finally, I felt the two thick cords and pulled them out to get a better view of them. I started to use my electricity power to get them to work. They sparked; signaling me that they were ready to work and I could leave them alone now. So, I closed the box, and as soon as I did, I heard thunder rising by our house as the clouds got thicker and darker.

Quickly, I got up and walked to the house. I opened the screen door and entered it. My father was inside, fixing a leak that fell from the ceiling of the house. I came over, attempting to help him without getting wet. Since I was sensitive to water, Father told me, "You better be off to your room. I don't want you to get hurt by this... Okay, Sarah?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered bitterly. When I got into my room, I looked out the window to see the rain pat on my window. I watched it go down, diving to the bottom once it touched the window. I drips fall down like a comet, soaring through the night sky. I sniffed, feeling the moisture shoot through the crack in my window. I tapped my finger on it, hoping to get a stupid reaction; yet, nothing came from the wide crack in my window. I murmured to myself curses that I will never say to anyone in real person. I looked at my mother's heart necklace, twisting it through my fingers.

As I waited for the rain to end, I read some newspapers on some articles about explosions and such. I saw that they were happening to all mutant kids around the U.S and even Canada. Mutants were reported missing from this, which made me shiver with the chills of _myself being one of those people. _I sighed in relief, looking at the faces of unknown kids and closed the paper. I couldn't risk making myself scared or giving my own heart and mind pure nightmares of devastating thoughts. I never could be able to risk that. I never liked risking myself, or expressing my true feelings to often. Rarely, I would tell my friends about my feelings or how I was doing that day. I was more interested in listening to others speak of their stories. I never liked my own. It always made me frown, touching the sides of my lips to my chin. I always felt horrible talking about myself. I didn't want to be too proud. Never.

When I finished reading, I felt a lust for naps shrivel over my warm body. So, I shut my eyes, only to open them to sudden booms and shudders. I got up, putting on a coat and looking out the window. A giant tiger-like metal beast roared at me. A dark man shot it, holding it away from my window. The man opened the window and took me out without an answer. He threw me into the car, where I fell asleep.

* * *

**Adian Johnson's POV  
**

"Oh my God, Delilah!" I wanted to yell in her face. "You are so annoying! For Pete's sake, I AM RIGHT!"

"If God says you are right, tell me! But I am sure you'll be waiting forever to hear that," Delilah spat in my face, her brown eyes grew speckles of red as they did when she used her fire powers. She shouted, "You are such a butthole, Adian! Geez!"

"Really Delilah? I am pretty sure I know the reason why igneous rock is cooled so easily by water!"

"Are you using that against me?" Delilah balled up her fists, making flames grow over on top of them.

"What do you think I am doing?" As we stared, water began to rise from the sewers. Since Delilah hated water, she stepped back awkwardly, letting her flame die out. She stared at me, her eyes growing back to their natural brown. Now, I knew I was safe. I put down the water, itching the back of my neck in awkwardness. I felt my hair shake as I pulled my hand up.

"I think you guys should stop fighting so much!" Mason, my other good friend, walked up to us. He felt Delilah's dark red hair then said, "Your hair is straighter than usual today."

"Whatever, Mason," she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," he shrugged and came to me. "You guys should let loose a little. Holding on is tight on your fingers, making it closed in within your knuckles. That is why you two are so touchy when someone says something, barely even offensive. When you want to hold, you never want to let go. For example, when you are holding on to a cliff ledge, you never wanna fall. So, you yell at whoever tries to speak to you. I guess it is a sensitive feeling, and that is why you two must forgive one another for what whatever you did wrong to one another."

"Ummm... Okay?" Delilah narrowed her eyes then looked away. "Gotta go. Bye you two."

"Wait!" Mason jumped in front of her. Probably not the best or smartest thing he's done. Ever. He said, "Delilah, you and Adian should walk home together. It will make you two click, maybe sending out a nice response because of that. You should go."

"Fine!" Delilah held up her hands and came to my side. She muttered amusingly, "This is gonna go bad."

Once Mason left, Delilah and I started to head in the direction where our houses were. They were side-by-side, which helped us find our way easily. I yawned once we got there, glad the walk was silent through the whole way. Delilah looked at me, then turned back over to the houses. Her house was painted a gray color, while mine was a pale blue. Since she lived with Mason, I saw the boy peek out through the window to see our conversation. Delilah gestured him to look away; therefore, he didn't reply.

Delilah shook when she looked at Mason then said, "Just, you know, stay away from me for a bit. Mason wants me to do something I wouldn't normally do, so I am just gonna stay over here. So... see ya."

"Bye," I waved awkwardly then walked to my house. I got into my room, hearing large booms coming from outside. At first, I thought it was our rowdy neighbors; however, it was the outside effects form a beast that crawled. I looked outside, seeing a metal beast with blades on its wings screeching out loud. He grabbed my friend Delilah, shaking her vigorously. She screamed, letting out giant flames to help herself. The metal bird let go, leaving her on the ground, wounded.

Without thinking, I rushed out of the house, screaming out for Delilah, my good friend. Her head looked up, peering to see me. She tried to smile; however, her face wounds would not allow it to happen. Delilah's head fell back down, knocking the ground hard. I yelled louder, finally getting the bird's attention.

* * *

**Delilah Davis' POV  
**

_What is he doing? _ I thought as I watched Adian scream to the metal bird. I so badly wanted to yell, "STOP! ADIAN STOP!", yet, my wounds ordered me around, forcing me to keep quiet. I thought again, glad I could because of this pain, _He's luckily helping me. Dang it, I think we're both going to die! I hate this world! So full of violence... I cannot believe this is HAPPENING! _ I got up, obviously angry. I gasped at my sudden strength, then shot fire at the bird. My whole body lit like a match, burning everything but me. I heard Adian mutter, "Hot!"

Angrily, I burst out fire again. I flew up, making myself reach right above the bird. I yelled at it, "GO AWAY! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE, NON-HANDSOME, LOOKING... ER... THING!" Again, I breathed out fire, spitting the flames on top of the bird's head. It screeched, snipping at me with its long, horrible, bladed beak. I shot out fire again, trying to make it understand I would never surrender. I yelled, fire pouring out like puke, "GET AWAY FROM US! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! YOU ARE A FIEND SENT FROM HELL!"

"What?" a voice sounded from the bird. The head opened up, exposing the brains to this bird. It was a three-eyed man who was smirking evilly. "I hope you know what you just said, my dear. Since you are stupid, I guess I shall give you time to fix your light bulb. I am only trying to help, not cause destruction! The _Villian's Treaty _is the only way to correct the ugly standards of life, saving millions of poor souls who do not deserve to be made fun of by overcoming mutants who have no sense in life!"

"Huh?" I craned my neck to the side. "Um-er-okay?"

"Whatever, you fool," he closed up the head, shooting blades at me. By my side, Adian brought up himself with his water. He fired ice, water, and hot water at the bird, trying to knock it over while I damaged it badly. I dodged the bird's blades, getting scraped by some that came my way. The bird cawed again, firing a bomb our way. Just as it exploded, Adian and I were brought down. Weak.

A dark man ran over, his eye patch covering his eye. He grabbed us both, managing to bring us over to the silver car he threw us in. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was Adian, who tried to hold out his hand to me for safety.

* * *

**Lucy Mercury's POV **

I was there when Thor was made king of Asgard. Personally, I believe I should have been queen. My great powers and fighting abilities are much stronger than that wretched blonde's stupid hammer. Many named me with the codename "Master Assassin" or "Shadow Assassin" for my magic abilities to shape shift into creatures, make copies of myself, and teleport. Also, my assassin side is the quality to hack, master any weapon given to me, and fight secretly. I traveled and have fought long and hard for that moment. Yet, I should have known I wasn't the eldest son of Odin. What a mistake I was... Or a mistake I had thought I was...

When I finished carving my homemade spear, I walked across the woods. I threw the spear, letting it strike exactly where I wanted it to go. I sniffed, smelling someone near the area. My instinct told me to leap onto the nearest tree, so I did so. I looked down through the bushes, seeing a man walk by me. His face was covered, so I could not see him. Since I wanted to, I followed this man.

He was a gaunt, thin man. His dark red cloak reminded me of little girls at Asgard. I leaped to the next tree, silently landing on the tree branch. Slowly, I crossed the arm of the tree. I looked down, spotting an old map in his hands. He grasped it hard, acting as if it had no value. Though, maybe he was just guarding it as much as he could. The strange man stopped at an odd tree, tapping on the bark as if it were a code. Then, the tree opened up, exposing the metal inside of it. He looked around, his face covered by a veil still, and went into the tree.

The tree closed back up, and I wanted to yell at him to stop. So, I came to the tree, noticing a little card that dropped on the floor. I grasped it, bringing it to my face and staring at it. I read it in my head, _Bark One... Bark Three... Branch Four... Bark Eight..._ Looking at the tree, I saw pieces of bark and branches numbered. It was a code, so I did what they said. Bark One. Bark Three. Branch Four. Bark Eight. Then, the tree opened to its metal area. I came inside, feeling the elevator-like thing thrust downwards. Finally, it stopped and I flew out sharply. I landed onto a metal flooring, that reflected my image onto it. I blinked for a second, adjusting my blank eyes to the darkness.

"Welcome to the _Villain's Treaty, _young girl..." the cloaked man. Under the shadow that covered his face, I saw the faint outline of three eyes. I shivered at the thought of seeing those eyes. I shivered at- the- the man. Where have I seen him before?

Using my instincts, I teleported to the side and used my copy to punch him in the back. While he went for the copy of myself, I kicked him over. The man roared, getting up, and forming into something like a bug. He grew antennas, a long wasp-like body, wings, and six other arms and legs. His cloak fell from his head, dropping to the ground. He laughed at my shocked face; then, he roared, "You remember me now, Lucy? The Wasp Man? The one you tried to assassinate for Odin? Well, you should have declined his request; since, you just got me stronger."

"What?" a ringing noise sounded in my head. I winced, flinching down. _He can't beat me_, I thought. Then, I shape-shifted into a lion and jumped on him. He screeched and shoved me off. His three eyes watched my every movement. Above, I heard a clash and down came a black man. He had an eye patch and fought the Wasp Man off. He grabbed my hand and brought me to a silver car. He told me to get in the back, and for some reason, I did. Sooner or later, trying not to fall asleep in a stranger's car, I ended up doing so.


	7. Chapter Five

**Peter Alan Whitney's POV **

I walked along the side of the road, kids staring at me as I passed them with my wretched body figure. I smirk, as I see them wince at my dragon-like features that scare the heck out of anyone in this town. Though these kids are stunned, there are some, who are quite used to my green scales. Not even shocked to see my wings or my giant fangs. The only thing that bothers me, is the fact that every girl wishes to scream at my unfortunate, ugly appearance. Some call is "frightening" or others call it an "ugly mutation". It may hurt; therefore, my mind and body both get used to the words spat into our faces.

What they really never know is the fact I do have a life. That powers surge inside of me, besides this curse of my appearance. The acidic saliva is a threatening way to put the bullies aside; however, my mother does not want me to use it. Also, other than powers, I have a personality. I am not just an ugly, dragon-like human or just a mutant; for I am a nice guy if you'd ever try to get to know me. Since I am socially awkward, my only friends were Jackson and Janice, are loyal to me no matter what happens and how uncool they seem. Though I did have friends, I was still just a lonely kid on the streets of shadows and darkness, trotting the ways of Hell.

I had dreams, too. I had always wanted to settle down and have some kids; though, that might be nearly impossible to even FIND someone willing to take me on. Also, recently, I was getting into the politics, dreaming to be part of Parliament someday. See, this dreams will probably go to waist just because of what I look like and seem like.

While I walked on the streets, a child came up to me. She had a deformed face and red hair. Her eyes were a dark color, barely having any white in it. I knelt down to her as she pulled me, and she whispered, "I have to show you-you something." Her voice made a recorder noise, like a robot would sound.

Slowly, I got up and said, "Why? What is it?"

"My papa is dying," her eyes began to water. "I need-need help, b-but no one will help me. Some say I am strange, or weird. I do not know what to do! My papa is sick! Please!"

"Oh, alright," I got up. "What is your name?"

"Er- El-Elphada," she began to pull me towards an alley. In this alley, I could see nothing. Luckily, the girl was somehow strong enough to pull me through it. Since my legs didn't want to move, it was hard for her and I stumbled frequently.

"By the way, I am Peter Whitney," I told her. "You might need to know that."

"I don't need to," she continued to pull. Then, we went into a dark hole. Once we got in the room, I saw no father. Not another human species was in the room at the moment. Only I and the ugly, little, red-headed girl stood alone in the darkness.

As I was about to say something, Elphada gave a roar, her teeth turning into metallic fangs. She began to grow to the ceiling, her dark eyes growing along with her. Her red hair fell off onto the ground, disappearing as soon as it hit it. She turned into a metal beast, ready to strike. I watched Elphada's, or this thing's, head open to a three-eyed man. He laughed at me, and I could smell his horrible stench from his mouth from here. No wonder the girl smelled! The man with three eyes moved the machine towards me. In a sarcastic voice, he declared, "Welcome to the sweet home of the _Villain's Treaty_!"

I spat at him, literally. Allowing acid to fall out, I flew to the roof to find an exit. When I did, I flew out of it, the thing chasing after me with its jetpacks. I screamed and flew downwards, to confuse this beast out of its way. When I got back up, after it got down, I saw a silver car park beside the metal thing. A black man with an eye patch came out and confused the beast. I flew down, asking, "What are you doing? Get to safety!"

"No," he looked at me in the eye. "I am here to get _you_ to safety, Peter." He grabbed my arm, pulled me towards the car and in the vehicle.

In the car, I felt sleepy. So, I ignored the loud booms and fell asleep.

* * *

**Melissa Jane Jenkins' POV  
**

As I flew my plane around the sky, I let the wind soar past my window, making barely any noises. I grinned once I heard the radio finally get service, obviously happy that I could hear other things, other than my ears popping. I looked at the window, staring at a blonde haired girl with aviators and leather jacket. That girl was me. The happy girl who left the SHIELD to join my natural hobbies back as a normal girl, who I want to try to be.

Before my normal hobbies, I used to work for SHIELD as "Power Woman", who was able to do almost everything. I used to use my superhuman strength, flight, invulnerability, shoot fire bolts of energy from my very own hands, and absorb energy that is shot at me. So, I could do about anything, which drove me crazy back in the day. So I decided to take a break, relax, and enjoy my life as I had it before. Well, I never really had a normal life. If it weren't for my father, I would not have had these shocking powers. Also, maybe I would have a boyfriend by then too!

I had a lot of friends, who are of course, very loyal to me. Robbie MacIntosh, my crush of all time and best friend. Jillian Curuso, my close friend, who loves me like a sister. Beatrice Bigby, a friend I met in shield, who is a mutant as well. Also, I met Captain America, which was my all-time dream. When I did, my crush on him grew again and it made me feel better about myself to like him. I never thought he liked me, so I knew it was useless to try and kiss him like I had always wanted to. But, I did kiss him on my poster anyways.

In my place, I smiled lightly at the pictures of my friends. There was one where we were younger, dancing at a little kid graduation party. Then, I looked at the prom night one. That night, I was working for SHIELD, so I couldn't date. Though, I was really happy for the ones who did date. Or, at least I thought I acted happy.

As I drove through the clouds, feeling air pressure beat into my ears, I rested my head on the chair behind me. On the radio, I hear a man say, "_I am coming to get you. I am coming to get you. Hide before you ride, Power Woman. Hide before you ride, Power Woman. I am coming to get you. I am coming to get you. Beware. Beware. BEWARE!" _The last part screeched it out, making me cover my ears in shock. I screamed as the squeaky noise continued, afraid of what was to happen next. Then, I saw thunder ahead. What did this mean?

An alarm sounded for no reason, making me panic. I knew I had powers, but I forbid myself to ever use them again! So, I tried to fix it, without using my powers. I told myself over and over, "Your gonna make it. You have to make it. C'mon Melissa! Ah!" The plane rumbled as soon as I got out of my seat. On the radar, it showed a giant red dot heading straight towards me. This meant bad news already. Someone was hacking into my plane and now getting at me for no reason! I tried to fix the planes alarm, so I could concentrate, but nothing would work. Absolutely nothing!

I sat back in the seat, breathing in hard. I put my hands on the controls, feeling the plane as it stumbled through the clouds. I heard the wind whispering from an open area. I began to feel tears rolling down my cheeks to my chin. I opened my eyes, moved the plane forward, and went for this red dot.

Once I found a giant plane that could destroy anything and anyone, I yelled to myself, "CRAP!" Then, I moved out of my seat and readied the parachute on me. I put on my oxygen mask, though I never needed it, and jumped out. The enemy plane followed me and I knew this was it if I didn't think fast. So, I began to fly. I flew up to the plane, grabbed it, and threw it away from me. Quickly, I went to the ground, running straight into a silver car that honked. A black man with an eye patch came out and told me to get in the car. Of course, I didn't listen.

Ignoring his scolds, I look up to the metal plane and fire an energy source. I smirked as it hit the plane, at least giving a tiny effect on it. Though, I knew I was doomed. Again, the black man rushed me, "We don't have much time!"

"Hey! Back off!" I shoved him away. Then, I looked back. This was someone I used to know from SHIELD!

"No," he came closer. "Get in."

"Fine!" I got in the back. Once the sleepy feeling came to me, I remembered who this was. I remembered the effect the car tamed. I tried not to sleep; but, its dreamy feeling swept over my body, surging through me.

* * *

**Moxie Bright's POV **

In the library, I stared at the news that stood before me. I took a bite of my banana and went towards it. The article that stood on the front cover shocked me completely. It wrote: PLANE LANDS THEN DISAPPEARS. I read it, feeling like none of it made sense or really existed. Why would giant planes be going all over the world and stuff? Then, some other articles looked the same. GIRL TAKES MAN AND NEVER SEEN AGAIN. Never seen again... MYSTERIOUS GIRL GOES IN FOREST AND NEVER COMES OUT. Did this really mean something? Was I just reading a spoof? A fable?

I put it down, a shiver running down my back as I did so. What if all of this happened to me? I shrugged the thought away, bringing my messed up mind off of it. I went over to the side of the library and looked out the window. Thoughts spread across my mind like a growing fire. The thoughts I never wanted to ever hear. Death and "what ifs".

The librarian came over to me, her wrinkly face pulling up to a smile, "Have you any need of assistance, ma'am?"

"No thank you," I grinned. "Well, I would like to look for a mutant book. A book of heroes."

"Like a comic?"

"Er- sure."

"Alright! I shall get you one," the old librarian moved towards the books marked with the letter "H". She was quick, as if she memorized. When she came back, the lady handed me a bendy comic book marked "Heroes". Then, she smiled again, pulled up her glasses and muttered, "I have seen you around, deary. I say, you are special. Be careful, because if I can see you, others might be able to. Careful, mutant. Always be on the look out for giant monsters like those things." Her narrow finger pointed to the picture of a ship that landed. The plane mentioned in the article.

Without an answer, I moved away from the librarian, who stared at me, frowning. I tried to smile; therefore, of course, nothing came out from my lips. I was too shocked to hear her say something about my powers.

Thunder roared as soon as the door closed from the library. Partly, I was really glad to go away. I ran to the back of the library, where no one would see me. I turned into a cat and stalked across the road. _If I can see you, so can others_. The words echoed in my head as if I had just been mocked or bullied. Stuck on me like glue. Glue that would not come off for a long time, that might even be forever.

As I entered an alley, a dog barking came from a certain area. I turned back into a human and watched the shadow stalk closer to me. I narrowed my eyes, looking for a sight of any danger behind it. Then, it leaped on me, knocking me to the hard, cement ground. I grumbled a curse and kicked him off. I readied my powers, turning into a bear. Then, the dog squealed and opened up its skin. Exposed to air, I saw metallic substances underneath the dusty brown coat he wore before. The eyes he had were blood red, and now, he was beginning to grow. The design looked just like the design on the plane.

This was happening to me.

I roared as my bear body and whacked the machine. A three-eyed man appeared, narrowing his eyes and chuckling evilly. I roared again, turning into a lion. I knocked his machine over, only to be pinned by his strong machine. I stood alone, fighting its wrath until a silver car pulled up. A black man came out with his eye patch on. He smirked and shot a gun at the machine.

"Argh!" the three-eyed man cussed as he backed off.

The man who pulled out took me to his car. Surprisingly, I gave no crap to him. I stood still, allowing him to lead me to the silver car he was riding. I muttered a curse when he pushed me inside. A sleepy feeling was killing my senses, making me feel knocked out and tired. So, I slept.

* * *

**Bailey Fairle's POV**

I ran from the cops, holding a bag full of food I needed for my family. Snickering and panting, I continued on the "normal jog" I took everyday. Fortunately, I never get caught on this "jog", like, ever. So, I moved onward through it. As I ran, sirens sounded and four police cars turned the corner and caught up with my speed. I laughed, letting it fall into a high-pitched scream. I let the sound echo to the windows of the cars and break. Then, the police freaked out, put their hands on their ears, and fell right into each other. I laughed again, feeling dominant and triumphant.

"Get back here-" just before the police could say the "b" word, I screamed and let him wail at its noise. Then, I jumped on a building, began to climb with all my strength, and reached the top. Luckily, all the cops were way behind me as I did this. So, my family and I would be able to eat the food on the top of an office building, together.

I brought the food over to a table, snickering at the cops' faces when I ran away AGAIN. It was hilarious, to me. Though, my mother, Avery, did not take it as well as I did. I put down the bag of food and slouched onto the couch I stole. I sighed, closing my eyes to a nice drift. Then, my oldest sister began to shake me, while I was actually, and finally, sleeping for once. She rolled her eyes, when I gave her a rude face with my marine colored eyes. Megan, again, shook me when I closed my eyes once more.

"Get up, slouch!"

"Slouch?" I snickered. "Who just ran away and fought cops, while holding stolen food for their family? Huh? Who did that for you?"

"You know what I mean, Bailey," she messed with my dark brown hair.

"What are you two doing?" my mother came out, cleaning her hands with a towel rag. She smiled as her eyes watched the food. I heard her stomach growl as she came closer to the delicious groceries I had captured that day. Her silver eyes lit up and she kissed me on the cheek with kindness and love. Then, her voice said, "I am so proud of you, Bai."

"I know right!" Megan sat on the chair. She held up a red solo cup and cheered, "To Bailey! For being the greatest thief ever!"

"To Bailey!" my mother grinned and drank the water. After that, we began to eat the bread, canned foods, and dessert I stole as well. "Anyways," my mother twiddled at her fingers and her fork, "how was the run? Did you get hurt? You better put a bandaid on any of those wounds, okay, Bailey?"

"I'm fine, Mom," I didn't look up from my black beans.

"Whatever," Mother mumbled through her chews.

As we ate, a helicopter was passing over our heads. I yelled at my family to get into hiding and they did. We could not be found, so we had to hide. Yet, for some odd reason, I decided that I should fight it if it dared to come near. Unfortunately, the helicopter landed. When it did, the helmet of it opened to a three-eyed man, who wore a black outlaw suit. As I stared in eye, he began to shoot me with his helicopter. I bounced to the side, avoiding the missiles that searched for my warmth to track me.

"Go away!" a black man behind me ordered. "Get away, I mean! Just get in the car!"

"What about my family?"

"Forget them!"

"Why?"

"We will get them! I swear, just get in the damn car!"

"Okay!" I shrugged and entered the silver car. When I got in, a sleepy, dreamy smell reached my nose. Obeying its orders, I fell asleep.


End file.
